


Rest Stop Sinning

by The_Horned_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, Demon Sex, Demons, M/M, Scent Kink, Tail Sex, Teenagers, Truckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horned_Writer/pseuds/The_Horned_Writer
Summary: No rest for the wicked, but sometimes fun lands in their laps.
Relationships: OMC/OMC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Rest Stop Sinning

Grunting I slowed and pulled my rig off the highway, cruising into the rest stop off I-70. Glancing in my rear view mirror I seen the plain white tractor trailer follow me in as I slowed into a space made for big rigs on the far end of the lot. Sighing I put the truck's parking brakes on and turned off the engine.

Leaning back in my chair I slowly ruffled my hair. Pulling the arm rest up I crawled into the back and flopped on the bed. Inhaling deeply, the musk filled scent of my cabin made me grin a tad. I was doing a long load, a three day drive cross the US and up to Alaska. The contents? Coffee makers.

Sighing I rolled my eyes while rolling onto my back, tucking my tail behind me. At least it was good pay at the end. Reaching down I groped my junk. It'd been a good month or so since I last got laid, and being part demon meant I was horny as hell by now. I mean, sure I got off on a regular basis, my underwear was stained with cum, but I never really satisfied my urges that way, just.. delayed them.

My tail swishes behind me as I lay on my side. Gently kneading the growing bulge in my pants. Just as I was about to reach down an unzip there was a knocking sound. “Arg!” Sighing I moved my hand away from my groin and pulled myself up. Stumbling back up to the front I nearly growled at the sight of nothing. Hiding my tail along my back I opened the door and grunted, looking left and right before looking down. In front of me I found a short, probably 5' 3” male, wearing a black mesh shirt, with his raven black locks with bright blue tips, slicked to the side.

Sighing I gave him a small smile, raised an arm up against the door frame.

“Sorry kid, was expecting some stupid friend of mine to be making me trouble. What can I help ya with?”

I watched carefully as the younger male seemed to take a second to compose himself, I felt a smirk forming as I seen him glance at my groin twice. Putting his hands in his pockets he glanced around briefly before looking back at me.

“Actually, I was wondering if you could give me a lift. Family abandoned me here, they were tired of driving their sinning, goth, son around. Told me to find my own way home, or to just, you know, start a new life not involving them. Were too afraid I was gonna corrupt their holier-than-thou darling.”

I eyed him up and down, he was really attractive, and if I was honest with myself it'd be so easy to use this to my advantage. Besides, even if it was a trap, I knew how to disappear, or turn it to my advantage.

“Why don’t you bother some of the other truckers?” The boy looked down before looking indirectly at the steps.

“They pretty much all turned me down. Even had one guy tell me if I didn’t leave the truck stop he’d call the cops. You’re my last chance.”

Considering I knew some of the guys here and how much some of them loved teen ass I doubted they turned him away right off the bat. Man I’ll hold this over their heads later.

“Know what kid, if you really want a ride you can, but be warned, I haven't showered in a few days and the cabin is a tad rank. Think you can deal?”

The kid bit his lip a bit before nodding, shrugging my shoulder I moved out of the way and went back to my bed, laying down to hide my tail again, and groped my groin as I waited for him to enter.

A smirk crossed my face as the kid climbed up into my den of musk and masturbation.

“Close and lock the door behind you, don't want some nosy trucker to come along. Have to rest for a few hours, national trucking regulations kid, hope you don't mind.”

I watched him through the small divider I had pulled behind me, he hesitated, a small war battling in his mind, a deep breath and I heard the door close and lock behind him.

I watched him pull the curtain aside and step in with me, carefully taking a seat in the chair across the way. I looked him up and down, checking him out.

“So, you said you were a sinner, parents must be religious nut jobs, and means what ever you did, probably wasn't that bad, so what'd you do?”

He seemed to blush and look toward the front.

“My father caught me checking out a few of the truckers in the rest stop. Didn't help when he asked me what I was staring at and one of the truckers replied 'My giant trailer,'”

He shook his head before leaning back into the seat, a smirk wormed it's way across my lips, the more of my musk he inhaled the more relaxed he seemed.

“I could have lied, but in reality the guy was pretty spot on. So I just shut up and blushed. My father grabbed me by my ear and pulled me all the way back to the car where both he and my mother told me off for being so lusty, and giving in so easily to the devil.”

He sighed before leaning forward.

“I didn't defend myself or cry for forgiveness so… they simply told me, I could beg for forgiveness and pray the sin away, or I could stay at the truck stop until the devil took me. Before they left my mother said if she ever saw me again, she hoped I had seen the errors of my way.”

He let out a chuckle before leaning back into the chair, arms splayed over it.

“Fat chance, I'd rather just go home, get my shit, and move out.”

Raising an eyebrow I glanced at him again.

“And how are you going to do that at, what are you, 12?”

I nearly let out a hearty chuckle at his stunned look.

“Actually, I'm 15.”

I rolled my eyes, “Okay so you're a teenager, not a preteen, big whoop. Take it from me, just go home and stick there, foster care ain't fun and that's where they will stick you if they find out you run away and your parents won't take you back.”

The boy sighed, a bit more deflated than exhausted this time.

“True but… I don't know, I think I can make it. If I have too, maybe I can sell my ass, claim I'm 17 or something.”

I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sell your ass? Kid, you're 15, even if you claimed you're 17 most will know you aren't. Beside, I doubt you've even lost your virginity. Hell, I doubt you even know how to be a prostitute and make good pay.”

I felt a well of pride erupt in me at his blush, I'd hit the nail on the head.

“Well… Man it's not like I haven't tried! Each time it's ended in a bust or they just wanna hang out, not mess around. Like… Fuck! How am I supposed to get laid if all the 15 year old’s I know aren't willing too?”

I felt a tiny bit of pride at his use of language. Corrupting him more and I haven't even got to the fun stuff. My cock stiffened at the thought.

“Know what kid, I'll make you an offer, I'll take your virginity, but you gotta stick with me for my entire delivery, then I'll take you home. Even better, I'll help you figure out what you're gonna do after you get home so you don't end up back in foster care.”

Surprise covered his face, I smirked internally as he started chewing his lip against.

“Well, maybe… I guess this could be my repayment for you helping me out… and I could learn some techniques… and if all else fails I guess I get a new life lesson…”

He hesitated, glancing between, me, my groin, and the door.

“Okay… I guess that would be fair.”

I wasn’t the most handsome man, I had a bit of a pudge but it was mostly muscle these days, so his hesitation wasn’t entirely unfounded, I probably wasn’t his type but who could resist sex, especially when it’s a demon offering. Smiling at him I waved to my pants.

“First lesson, undress me.”

He seemed to hesitate and cringe. Smirking I waggled a finger at him to come closer. He slowly got off his seat and crawled over to the edge of the bed. I watched with bated breath as he grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. Between the crack, my yellowed underwear showed, the scent of dried semen and musk filled the air. The boy gagged a bit before reaching up and popping the button. Smirking I watched as he unfolded the fastening revealing more of my stained underwear.

My ripe scent was filling his nose which was very close in proximity to my groin. Moving I sat up so my legs were on either side of him.

“Keep going boy, you're almost there.”

I felt pride as he gagged again before leaning forward and grabbing the underwear, he gently pulled them down. First my pubes, then even headier musk hit him. Finally, slowly, my uncut shlong was revealed. The boy went to move away from the stench, reacting quickly, I caught the back of his head and pushed it closer.

“Now, now, you've come so close, no need to get shy now.”

A whimper escaped his mouth as I now directed his lips toward my cock.

I was already half hard and the head was slowly pulling back. I smirked at the trail of dick cheese it left behind.

“New lesson boy, you do what ever the top tells you and pretend to enjoy it, even if it reviles you. If he thinks you're happy, the bigger tip you get after it's all done. So get to cleaning my cock, and show me how much you enjoy my cheese.”

A pang of joy coursed through me as I watch the boy deliberate before finally leaning in. I watched as he sniffed tentatively at my crotch as he neared it, gagging again but continuing to trudge on. I shivered as his hot breath touched my head. Pride swelled in me as the tongue briefly made contact, it retracted quickly before going back to continue the job it had. The boy might have a future in cock sucking after all.

He gently pushed his tongue forward and under the hood. I knew for a fact what ever was under there was probably pungent, I had a habit of spreading the last of my piss across my head instead of shaking it off. It also doesn’t hurt the whole few days part was a tad bit of a lie. The last time I showered was probably a month ago, I'd been constantly doing trips to earn up enough to hang up the hat, even if temporarily, somewhere.

I felt his face contort in disgust against my crotch as the taste hit him.

“Swallow it all boy, it's just cheese, dick cheese”

I let out a low chuckle at my bad joke. The tongue curled under the lip of my foreskin and slowly circled around, collecting all the smeg into a large pile on his tongue. He hesitated before licking it up and swallowing it.

“Good boy.” Smirking I eased his head back. He looked up at me disgust on his face. “So we good? Even?”

I chuckled and pushed him so he was sprawled on the floor. Getting down on my knees over him I couldn’t stop the grin on my face. Fear filled his eyes and I grinned evilly, grasping his waist and flipping him over. He cried out in surprise and I was then faced with miles of creamy skin, his mesh shirt riding up.

“You made a deal boy, and I wanna collect. That was fun foreplay but let's get to the main event.”

Leaning down I went to hug his back, in reality I was reaching under and unbuckling his belt. As soon as the fake leather slide out of the hole I gently slid his pants down. Another whimper of fear escaped his lips. Those whimpers made me harder and more excited to destroy his hole. As I moved back to pull them down more he glanced over his shoulder seeing my rock hard cock aimed right at him. The whimpers continued, as the pants were removed, his lack of underwear became quite obvious as did his delicate crack, and finally his tight pink hole was in full view for me to stare at.

“Heh, maybe you could make it as a good pay slut, no underwear? You know how to show men what they want.”

He hung his head in shame, his cheeks tinting pink. Moving my hips forward I prodded his hole with my tip, my cock was still slick with his spit but there was some left over smeg to help as well. Pushing forward I ground the skin of my cock on his his ass, groaning I threw back my head and just enjoy the feeling of skin on skin contact. My pre was starting to leak and I gently rubbed my length across it ass till finally slotting myself against his hole.

Leaning down over him, I gripped onto either side of his hips. If he could see me he probably would have been more scared as I grinned down over him. Without warning I thrust forward, the planet opened up as he screamed out loud, my cock sliding roughly into his depths. Pulling back I chanced a brief glance down, only my head remained in, and my dick had a faint line of blood covering it. A bit of pride filled me, and I rushed back into his tight heat. Sniffling and a wracked sob vaguely reached my ears, just background noise to it all. The boy’s virginity, his innocence was mine. Pulling back I slowly started a hard rhythm of pounding his hole.

My body felt electricity fly through it, the thrill, excitement, and knowledge I had been on the one to claim this boys ass, to be used over and over again. Glancing down I watched my entire length glide in now smeared red in the boy's blood. Reaching forward I grabbed his head and yanked back, he cried out and arched in my hold. I was holding him in place with my other hand to keep him from squirming away.

“Never try and back out of a deal when you’re barely even started, let this be your next lesson.”

The boy cried out as I roughly pushed him forward as my pelvis slapped his ass. In the heat of the moment I lent down and savagely bit into the back of his neck, sucking as I applied pressure with my teeth. He squeaks in surprise at the pain and quickness of the bite.

My tail curls around me and wraps around his length, while softer than when we started I quickly started stroking it with my tail. “Never try to back out of a deal with a demon.” The boys eyes widened I thrust deep into him causing him to shut down.

I could tell I hit something because he went from looking at me in fear to being glassy eyed, his mouth half open in a silent scream. Pulling back I rammed in again hitting said point again. His squirming and  
attempting to escape gone, replaced by the mind dulling experience of having his prostate pounded.

Grasping both sides of his chest I raised him up from where I’d pushed him and hugged him tight against my best, ear next to my lips.

“You feel that? I’m going to pound your ass every night till my delivery is done, you’re going to cry and beg me not to every time, but when you leave this truck you will beg for cock, no matter how disgusting it may seem. You’ll whore yourself out to homeless bums, just to get seed in you, and then, you’ll feel a sliver of pride in yourself.”

Lifting him up I let him fall hard on my cock. The boy whimpered pathetically at my words.

“You’re mine now slut, a demon’s play thing, and after all this is over, we’ll find your parents and you’ll introduce me to that holier-than-thou darling of a sibling and I’ll corrupt them too. Who knows if I enjoy you both I may keep you around for a few centuries.”

Pushing him forward again the boy went back to holding himself up with his hands, a tear seemed to leak down his face as I went back to pummeling his rear.

My hand pushed hard on his lower back, a pentagram seared into his skin marking and cursing him to the life as a demons toy, following my orders for life. The boy cried out again, and tried getting me off of him one last time, that final resistance, so sweet, caused me to cum, filling his ass with my seed. My tail yanked hard at his own length.

Much hotter than human seed filled his insides. It probably felt like his ass was on fire inside it, but considering he was the one who signed his life away, I couldn’t care less. Pulling out a few ropes flew across his back, soaking into his mesh shirt, his asshole stretch wide, gaping and leaking my devilish cum. Grinning at my work I slapped his ass causing the teenage checks to jiggle, and it cause him to finally cum, his seed soaking the floor where he lay.

The boy seemed exhausted but I wasn’t done yet. Smirking I lifted him up and forced him to kneel in front of me his nose was touching my cock.

“Final lesson for the night, clean me off slut and worship your new master.”

The boy eyed the blood, cum covered cock warily, before just taking it into his mouth and sucking. It felt like heaven, reaching forward I forced his head lower and causing him to gag on my dick. Briefly I throat fucked him, the thought of a second round with his throat, almost worth while. But I wanted to keep some experiences for the future.

Letting go, I used my tail to stroke his face, his own cum smearing on his cheek. After a few moments he pulled off revealing a mostly cleaned dick. Not bad for a first timer. Patting his head with my hand I found the boys eyes looking at me in a mixture of fear and pride.

“You did good for your first time. Now get up here and sleep with me, tomorrow we can discuss your new life.”

The boy nodded, I moved over and lay on my side allowing him to law next to me. I wrapped my arm around his waist, mesh shirt briefly touching me, my soft cock now pressed against his ass. In the morning I’d take my round two out on him and then I’d let him know what he really signed up for.

Man, being a part demon rocks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to see any updates on future stories or content being worked on check out my Tumblr, all posts involving project updates are public for everyone to read.  
> [The Horned Writer](https://thehornedwriter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
